1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to storage organizing devices and more particularly pertains to a new and improved trunk storage apparatus wherein the same provides for an orderly and secure storage of various articles for storage within a typical automotive trunk compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Organizers of various types have been utilized in the prior art. Storage of articles within an automotive trunk environment is particularly unique due to inherent vibration, debris, and safety required for storage of such articles within an automotive trunk environment. An example of a prior art storage device may be found in Cole U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,158 wherein a compartment is mounted within an engine compartment of an automobile containing a tray and various accessory brackets for securement therein.
Walter U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,880 provides for a storage device for tools and other articles mounted adjacent an interior panel of a forward portion of an automobile, wherein the compartment includes a curvilinear bottom surface to accommodate an inner fender well panel.
Bossone U.S. Pat. No. 2,982,392 provides for a multilayer storage compartment for containment of various articles of particular use within an automotive environment wherein various recesses are provided for storage of such articles.
Koch U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,483 provides for a storage apparatus for use within a trunk compartment of an automobile. wherein the apparatus is mounted to an interior surface of a trunk lid of the automobile.
Downer U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,680 provides for a tray mounted to an interior portion of a trunk lid of an automobile, wherein the tray is hingedly mounted at its rear wall and secured at its forward wall to the interior surface of the trunk lid to contain various articles therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved trunk storage apparatus which addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.